A Twist of Fate
by YueandLuna
Summary: Hermoine and Luna are accidently sent back way in to the past to 1942. The time at which Tom Riddle is in school. Riddle immediately takes note of the girls strange behavior as they struggle to adjust to their new life. Not sure how to get Luna tries to make the most of her time in the past, except for one problem. Tom Riddle is intrigued by her dottiness and innocent views.


**Prologue**

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us, Cho?" Luna questioned lightly as they walked past the Great Hall.

It was the end of Luna's fifth year and even Luna was affected by the tension thick in the air. In her classes, most of the teachers had stopped teaching and just started assigning huge amounts of review homework. Luna had cleared out all non-review assignments except an Ancient Runes essay that had been assigned that day. She planned to get it done with so she could focus on studying for her OWLS.

Luna was, to be honest, rather excited about the open-ended essay. Ancient runes was her favorite and best class. She was currently in a class with sixth years, but any extra work she had to put in was more than worth it.

Hermione walked by Luna's side, her strides slightly slower than usual to keep up with Luna. Ideas were mulling over in her head on what she could possibly write about. She simultaneously loved and hated open ended assignments. On one hand, she had much more freedom, but on the other hand, she preferred the strict boundaries of Potions essays. To go above and beyond on this one she would not only have to meticulously research the topic but choose one that would impress; if there was one thing about Hermione Granger, it was that she was the best at everything. Except Quidditch. And chess.

"No, I have a book in the dorms I was in the middle of. I will see you at dinner though," Cho answered, waving goodbye before heading for the Ravenclaw common rooms, leaving Luna and Hermione to themselves. Conversation was non-existent as they walked the crowded, loud halls, though both of them were somewhat grateful for the excuse. Luna knew Hermione thought she was strange; almost everyone did. Both of them were soon lost in thought about the new assignment to write about one ancient form of magic or rune that they had never heard of before hand. Well that was going to be a hard thing to find; between the both of them they already knew pretty much everything that was not in the restricted section, and Luna was certain it had all been discussed in class.

As soon as they walked in, Hermione started to scour the library for something new. With a fond smile, Luna joined her, putting their stuff at an empty table. Luna made her round searching the Ancient Runes section, but soon gave up in defeat; she had found nothing. She went back to the table in hopes of Hermione had seen something, but Hermione shook her head as Luna approached. Luna sighed a little but brightened as a stray thought came to shape an idea was forming in her mind. She left Hermione, who looked up, curious as to what she was doing, and made her way to Madam Pince. The librarian had taken a liking to Luna after she had helped shelve the books since she had arrived at Hogwarts - Luna always made sure to get on good terms with the librarian.

"Madam Pince, can I please gain access to the restricted section for my Ancient Runes class project?" she asked in a sweet voice, tilting her head up slightly and widening her eyes in a pleading expression.

Madam Pince looked up and at her, frowning. "It's not allowed -"

"I know," Luna said, "but I've looked everywhere and couldn't find anything." Madam Pince hesitated and Luna added, "Besides, isn't it only because most students don't know how to handle the books in the restricted section? But after that time when I did a basic project for the Runes that protected the section, I've known enough to protect myself and the books."

Logic seemed to defeat Madam Pince and she agreed. "Just this once, be careful, and don't touch anything you don't need or else I will give you detention," she warned and Luna nodded, smiling contentedly.

"Of course, thank you very much!" Luna exclaimed immediately, then making her way lightly to the restricted section. Hermione trailed after her, having overheard the conversation and snuck into the restricted section with Luna. She looked slightly disapproving, but it seemed her desire for a good grade overwhelmed it and she didn't say anything.

"Well, you seem to be the expert," Hermione said lightly, her tone not sarcastic at all. "Now, where is the Runes section?" Hermione pulled out her wand, observing the room.

"You know Nargles love to hide in the dark." Luna stated quietly and Hermione caught herself before she rolled her eyes. She had gotten used to Luna's idiosyncrasies, but she wondered at how Luna could believe in such strange creatures.

"_Lumos._" Hermione murmured and her wand lit up, illuminating the dim section. "Ulterior dimensions? Is that even possible?" she spoke out after a few seconds as she pulled out an ancient looking book. She ran her fingers over the leather binding and brought it back to the table, Luna following her closely. Her interest had peaked in the controversial topic but there were almost no books on it. Hermione opened the book delicately, the leather cracking beneath her fingers. The book looked like it had not been opened in years, a thin coat of dust over each thin leaf of page in it. Hermione flipped lightly through the pages but nothing was written until the last one which only contained two lines. Hermione's mouth started to open but Luna interrupted her.

"That's not a very good idea, Hermione," she warned her but Hermione didn't seem to register Luna's words, her face transfixed, an eerily dreamy look Luna had never expected to see on Hermione's face floating over it.

"A twist of fate relights old flames, to burn what has already been lain," she mumbled before looking up at me. "What do yo-" She did not get to finish her sentence before the world started to twist around them and everything went black.

"What happened here?" Headmaster Dumbledore demanded and Madame Pinch shifted nervously.

"Miss Granger and Miss Lovegood took a book from the restricted section, and I assume it was a book about time. I'm afraid they have either been sent back in time or forward, though it is impossible to tell," she answered skillfully, avoiding the fact she had granted them access to the Restricted Section. Students began milling around in wonder, gossiping about what had taken place. It only took a couple minutes before Harry, Ron, and Ginny came bursting through the library doors and pushed their way to Dumbledore.

"Is it true? Are they gone?" Harry questioned worriedly and Dumbledore looked down at him, his eyes full of concern to see two very bright students gone.

"I'm afraid so, my boy." He finally confirmed and Ron punched a bookcase in anger, causing everyone to jump.

"Is there anything we can do?" Ginny asked, paling slightly and she gripped her wand tightly. Her two best friends were gone, just gone; she could not just stand here and do nothing.

"I'm afraid not, but they are two of some of the smartest people here; I am sure they will find a way," Dumbledore tried to reassure them but he had his doubts too. Ginny clung to her brother and Harry, all of them struggling to accept what had just happened. Hermione and Luna were now beyond their reach of help, sometime far far away

**Author's Note: **Please follow/fav/review because if I think not enough people are interested I will take the story down.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters or content, all belong to their respected owners. No copyright infringement intended.


End file.
